Curfew
by theVERYCONFUSEDgirl
Summary: Ronson sets a curfew in New Eden City. Matt and Elly are forced to stay at Jason's boat house overnight
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Zevo 3. Sketchers does I think

AN: First Zevo 3 fic. Try to be nice. No flames jusr constructive criticism please.

The group had jusr finished a patrol on a Friday night. New curfews were put into place, that were very strict, as they headed back to Jason's boat house to check in.

The threesome landed on the open part of the boat house. Ellie's phone started to go off so she Un-Zevoed so that she could get her phone out of her pocket.

"Hey mom," She answered checking the caller I.D.

"Were are you and your brother?" Her mom asked annoyance apparent in her tone.

"Were at Jason's what's the problem," She asked confused.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" annoyed voice again.

"We've been hanging out with Jason, we've been watching movies, so no." only a slight law.

"Well It's past curfew and we can't come get you, so you'll have to stay at Jason's until tomorrow," Voice creepily happy now.

"What?" asked Elli almost choking on the words.

"You are to stay at Jason's, said her mother. It was an order.

"Oh-Kay mom," she said feeling out of place and kind of creped out.

"See you tomorrow," voice cheery again.

"Mom said that we have to stay here," said Ellie turning to the boys.

"So your mom told you a 15 year old girl to stay at your 17 year old friends house?" He asked disbelievingly, "Your mom must be brain washed by Ronson." He laughed at the thought.

"That's funny," said Matt laughing.

"Is that ok with you?" Elli asked turning to Jason.

"Not much I can do about it now is their? Come on ya'll lets so tell granny so she don't like think somethin's up," He said feeling awkward about the situation.

Matt half skipped half jogged to the door leading inside, like a little puppy after a stick.

"This is going to be interesting," said Ellie walking slowly after her brother.

"Yeah it will be," said Jason following after the pretty pink haired girl.

"You kids hungry?" asked Granny who was fiddling around with ingredients in the kitchen.

"Always," replied Matt sitting at the table

"Food sounds good," said Ellie. Crossing her arms over a chair and leaning on it.

"You guys go have fun while I whip this up," said Granny starting to fix the food.

FF

"Now what?" asked Matt plopping down in the recliner.

"Movie?" Jason suggested, turning toward Ellie body language asking her.

"Fine by me," said Elli sitting down on the couch.

"Pick one Matt," said Jason sitting down on the couch close to Ellie but not to close.

Matt picked never back down. About 30 minutes into the movie and Ellie had begin to be tired. Her head was drooping slightly but not to much to be noticed.

Unconsciously Jason had placed him arm behind Ellie's head so that his arm was above her shoulders.

A few more minutes then Ellie's head really started to droop. Elli then was asleep, then she fell into Jason's shoulder. He pulled her close to him and just enjoyed the closeness.

The movie ended and Matt looked over at the other kids, noticing that his sister was asleep against his friend.

"Jason I think we should probably go to sleep Elli's already out," said Matt.

"Yeah I agree," said Jason gently moving Ellie around in her sleep so that he could lift her. Jason nodded to his room and started to walk to it. Matt followed after his friend.

Jason laid Elli down on his couch lightly then stripped some blankets and pillows off his bed for the siblings. He threw the items for boy sibling to him and walked over with the girls and laid the blanket on her then lifted her head to lay it on a pillow. Ellie's eyes opened and she was disoriented feeling the movements around her.

"It's ok Ellie," Said Jason, "Go back to sleep E," Kissed her forehead then walked away to go lay in his bed, as Matt curled up on the floor. Ellie Curled up happy and content, "I love you to Jason," mumbled Ellie falling back into her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was asked by multiple people to add on to my story curfew for the Zevo 3 series by sketchers and since I am updating some of my stories I figured why not add on to that since people want it. **

**Now without further addue Curfew part 2**

**Elli had woken up from the rocking of the boat she runs to the bathroom vomiting sea sick from the undulating motion of the boat. The noises she made woke up Jason. **

"**E?" He asked sitting up rubbing at his eyes. **

**Elli lifted up her head and made a noise of acknowledgement.**

"**E, What's wrong?" Jason asked standing walking with the rocking to the bathroom. **

**Elli didn't reply just made a noise of ickyness. **

"**Sea sick?" He asked walking in sitting on the tub rim beside her. **

**Elli nods and holds her stomach. Jason pulls her hair up which she had down to sleep. Once Elli empties her stomach and tries to stand , but the ground beneath her is rocking gently but she isn't used to the motions. **

"**I got you,' Jason says laying his hands on her hips. Elli tried to stand and leaning on him semi succeeded. Jason kept his hands on her and helped her to the bedroom again and helped her to sit on his bed. **

**Elli sat down on the bed and held on hoping the rocking would stop as the thunder cracked outside and she yelped at the sudden sound. **

'**you ok?" asked Jason sitting beside her. **

"**No," Elli replied head between her knees now. **

**Jason pulls her into a hug and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his lap. "Its ok Elli," He said its not that bad I mean I'm used to it but if you can fall back asleep it'll be over," Ellis skin had turned greenish and pale. **

"**You really cant stand it huh?" Jason asked standing. "Come on grab some pillows and blankets and well find somewhere not on the water to sleep." **

**Elli grabbed the pillows and comforters off the bed into her arms and pulled her hair up and Zevoed out. Then using her hair to stabilize her self and headed towards the door on the bow of the boat. **

**During this time Jason is grabbing up other stuff that is needed and then decides to leave Matt sleeping since it would be safer for him there with the curfew and he seemed to be sleeping soundly. **

**Jason followed her out to the open part of the boat and Zevoed. **

"**Ready?" Jason asked using his powers to fly up with his share of the pillows. **

**Elli nods and flies up into the rain pulling herself off of the rocking boat and into the thundering air. **

"**Well look for a safe abandoned building to sleep in," Jason called to her over the storm. **

**Elli nods and starts going up heading towards the abandoned district of the city. **

**After a time of searching that felt like an eternity in the cold pouring rain they found a place. **

**Jason led her down and landed on the roof of the building and unzevoed, then so did Elli. She shivered a little in the rain **

"**Come on Elli lets go inside and get warm," he called over the howling rain and thunder. Elli nods and ducts into the building with Jason. The unzevo process dried them off mostly but they were still a little bit chilled and she Shivered. **

**Jason then draped a blanket over her shoulders. "You ok?" he asked her. **

**Elli nodded with still the slightest amount of shiver and Jason pulled her to him in response and started rubbing her arms trying to warm her up. Eli looked now at the dilapidated state of the building that had a hole in the center of the floor as well as broken windows and torn down doors and so were the curtains. **

"**Here," Said Jason kicking away some cans and cigarette buds from the floor in front of the couch which itself had no mattress and was pretty much useless now. Elli eyed it thinking that it looked all to uncomfortable , with the lumps and awkward holes in the cushion. **

**Jason sighed "Ill see if I can find a bed. " and walked off to explore the other rooms of the building, "Hey E come here," he called after a while and E walked to him slowly making sure not to drag the comforter in anything or rip it off anything**

**Jason was waiting for her in a bed room with a queen sized bed and it actually looked clean and undamaged. **

"**What do you think?' Jason asked pressing on it to see how strong it was. **

**Elli nods "Thanks Jason , " She said climbing up into the bed. **

"**Welcome E," He said tossing half the covers and pillows on the bed and then Stepped out of the room. **

"**Jason were are you going? " Elli exclaimed. **

"**Out here to the couch," He said turning back to face her. **

"**No that thing has to be icy it looks icky," She said. **

"**Then what do you want me to do?" He asked arms crossed, "I doubt you want me to leave you here alone," **

"**Climb up here with me its big enough for two people," She stated.**

**Jason sighed and climbed up too. Elli was still shivering slightly. Jason wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.**

"**Your still cold?" He asked running his hands up and down his arms. **

"**Yeah," Elli said, quietly. **

**Jason sighed and tucked the blankets around her. **

"**Itll be ok " he said "Sleep," Then well head back to the boat in the morning," Jason said and kissed her hair. **

**Elli turned to him half in shock. "What was that?" She asked. **

"**Its not like I haven't kissed you before," She said.**

"**WHAT?!" She exclaimed. **

"**I've kissed you before," he said matter of factly. **

"**When?!" She demanded.**

"**When you were sick from the mutation virus thing that tried to turn you into a cocoon. That was the only way to administer the antidote was for me to kiss you." He said sitting up. **

**Elli said nothing for a while then shouted at him, " IM NOT SOME SLEEPING BEAUTY WANNA BE!" **

"**Never said you were," he said. "It was the only way to save you. So I did it ask Matt tomorrow. I'm not lying," he said lying back down. **

**Elli was sitting up staring at him. **

"**What ?" he demanded. **

"**Nothing," she retorted a tad bit angry. **

"**Fine then get some sleep," he said getting comfortable on his side. **

**Elli scooted to the end of the bed as far away from him as she could be and tried to sleep. **

'**Would you do it again?" She asked. **

"**You mean if you would die unless I did yeah id kiss you again." She said.**

'**So you wouldn't want to?' She asked. **

"**I just said that I would save you," He said turning her shoulders to him.**

"**No I meant …" she paused "you know what forget it," **

"**Forget what?" He asked annoyed. **

"**Forget it!" she yelled back furious. **

"**No tell me!" he said anger mirroring her. **

"**Would you kiss me because you wanted to!" She screamed at her. **

**He didn't say anything for a minute and then replied "Yes," simply.**

"**What?" she shouted. **

"**I said I would," he replied. Elli was quiet fuming. **

**Jason sighed and then turned over and pressed his lips to hers. His arms slid around her and after a short amount of time her arms when around him. The kiss wasn't anything above PG rating but it still blew Elli's mind. Her stomach was butterflies and her head turning and churning over the emotions and the thoughts that it was sputtering out. **

"**I like you E, I have for a while so of course I'd kiss you to save you. Now get some sleep." He said fixing her hair and bunking down. **

**Elli sighed and curled up beside him. He put his arms around her again, and listening to the rain pitter patter outside fell into the open arms of sleep. **


End file.
